Passive intermodulation (PIM) distortion can directly affect the performance of an RF communications system. PIM distortion occurs when a PIM source in a radio frequency (RF) system generates PIM that can interfere with desired RF signals that are transmitted through the RF communication system. RF connections, metal fatigue, breaks, cold solder joints, intermittent metal contacts, loose metal shavings and corrosion are common examples of PIM sources. To optimize performance of components used in RF communications systems such as phase shifters, diplexers, antennas and the like, careful quality inspection of the hardware and PIM testing is often performed during, for example, manufacturing to identify PIM sources so that corrective action can be taken to remove these PIM sources. Unfortunately, in some cases, accurate identification of PIM sources can be difficult with conventional PIM detection techniques, and can be tedious to perform.